


The Fallen Family

by Stars_Sparkle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealous Chara, Misgendering, Narrator Chara, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_Sparkle/pseuds/Stars_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, humans and monsters co-existed. They weren't on the best of terms, but they coexisted nonetheless. That, however, changed when the humans became terrified, starting a war that ultimately left the monsters underground. </p><p>Frisk hadn't dreamed of the day they would be jumping down the hole of Mount. Ebbot. They had certainly not dreamed of doing so with two children while being a child themselves along with Chara- a child that loved them more than any other person had ever before.  They loved them too, of course.</p><p>However, neither Frisk or Chara imagined to fall into an entirely new world that was just lying below the surface. Welcome to Undertale!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fallen Children

**Author's Note:**

> Chisk and Frara are children. I'm not skilled enough to continue using neutral pronouns for multiple characters, so they are using different pronouns. Chara and Frisk are their parents. Chisk is a male and Frara is a female.
> 
> Chara and Frisk are also called "mom" and "dad", but they lack genders. Though, it does state which one had these kids, they aren't female. ((Born female, but not necessarily are female. they prefer "they" pronouns))
> 
> Chisk is a "fusion" of Chara and Frisk normally (according to tumblr fusion), but here they are a "he".  
> Frara is an unused character that was discovered in the game files, but they are a "she" in this fic.
> 
> Chisk and Frara are two, Chara is 16 and Frisk is 15.

Frisk wasn't an unruly child- they always listened to each word that had been spoken when it pertained to them. Whether it was an order or not, they always followed instructions with a blind eye to the unfortunate implications it might have. Following the chain of command- that was a purpose they once served. That made them a good child- at least, they thought that was the case originally. As long as they were helpful, the events later meant nothing.As a result, they were a perfectionist, but they still charged on.

Their brother changed all that. Frisk shook their head. That wasn't it. Their brother hadn't changed. He was still in the spotlight- being a famed cook does that to you. Frisk didn't know the meaning until Chara pointed it out the first time they noticed, but that didn't mean Frisk was blind to what has been done. No-that wasn't quite it. They just...discovered it's faults? Frisk didn't have the right phrase, which was weird for someone known for their words.

Either way, despite being 15, their life was not the easiest. Calling it horrible was premature, but it wasn't as easy as others claimed it was. To make matters worse, Chara's reputation was well known. Although they were sweet to them, it wasn't so for everyone. That was proven when Chara walked in and saw something- _heard_ the events leading up to it with a scream. Saw their parents, their brother, everyone sitting there... _just watching the event unfold without trying to stop it despite protests_.

Did Chara pity that-or were they _stuck_ with Frisk?  It wasn't that far long ago- their brother hadn't noticed the changes, no one but Chara had, but that meant nothing. Chara still could leave, they figured that at the time. They had the ability to, all the options to. Their parents wouldn't even care as long as Chara's not involved. For Frisk, although losing Chara was a risk, their life was better off without them. Chara disagreed with them, but that simply urged Frisk to protest louder. Frisk begged for Chara to leave before they were hurt- or worse, stuck with this.

They had a life that could be better than this. A life worth more alone than with a broken star that couldn't bother to speak anymore. They were better off with a person.

They weren't supposed to be stuck with a broken thing because of circumstance. A broken release, at best, for a person that wasn't that much older than they.  Fame did that to people, parents like theirs did that to people. Maybe Frisk could see the kindness in his features if they weren't around and caused that chaos in the first place, but that was a pipe dream.

They wanted perfection, still. Their parents were still perfectionists and, above all, they wanted to stay that way whether they were physically able to or not.

That meant that they were doing everything and anything to stay visible while their brother had fame.  They didn't want a child like Frisk if they weren't perfect in other areas. If one tries hard enough, they can block anyone from seeing the imperfection. They could channel it away. Or, that was what Mother and Father claimed. That was the new excuse they used found when they...Frisk trembled. They didn't want to remember that. They didn't want to bother with the possibility they could have prevented Chara knowing if it hadn't spoken. It made the trip worse than it was prior on test runs.

 _That's why you're stuck in this situation._ A voice nagged, tugging at the back of their head in disgust. Frisk didn't answer, but didn't deny the accusation, either.It wasn't much of a lie. That situation created this one- but they weren't sure if this was even real to begin with. Chara- god, did they ever have them to thank for that sudden realization, repeatedly fixed something broken. They made this realization possible. It made them tense up. They were sick- anxiety crawling down their back. They almost wished to stay blind as images popped up with every blink. Frara wouldn't deal with this, they slowed their breathing. 

Frara and Chisk would be better off without the looming threat above their head. If they tried hard enough, they might have a shot. It wasn't anything like Frisk's home life like they were shortly used to, but it was better.

 _Think of Frara. Think of Chisk- think of everyone better off._ They couldn't move as they peered down from the window of the mansion. Their floor of choice wasn't that big- they had anything necessary and their parents were gone for the night, but they would be back by morning. They would be back to harming Frisk, screaming at Frara and the like. If they had the courage, they would leave immediately. They thought once more of the positives. They had to outweigh the negatives that were possible. Their brother won't hurt them. Their brother won't touch Frisk or threaten Chara- an added bonus, but a bonus nonetheless. Their shoulders weren't easily convinced.

"Ma..mama?"Frisk turned their head to their daughter- their dark brown hair long enough to cover their face and half their body, was the most notable of features. It still was enough to break from their fear for a while. Their tiny arms pushing past their bangs to reveal a large set of bright red eyes-a strange trait belonging to Chara. She smiled as she reached out towards their parent. Frisk sighed softly, smiling.

"What's wrong, Frara?" Frisk almost mumbled. They hated their voice. It trembled as they spoke. It was necessary, so it was okay. They could speak. They just wish they could convince themselves that. Frara tilted her head, a frown evident on her small features after they gained their attention.

"Sad, gone..." Frara admitted, her voice going down an octave as it wavered. Frisk translated before coming up with an answer suited for her.

"We're going to see dad, okay?" Frisk nuzzled Frara. She didn't answer, but relief was evident. "Just a moment. Mr.Bunny will be there when you see dad. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Frara's smile gave them the answer and the push they needed.

With determination fit for a parent, they clenched their child tightly after pulling a jacket over them, hoping that they would restrain her enough from feeling much of the fall.  The fall from the window to the grassy floor wasn't high for Frisk, but for a child as small as her, it might be. After landing with a thud, they glanced at her. Frara was shivering as rain touched her for the first time in what might have been months before collapsing under the weight of her own body, but she was fine otherwise.he was two; barely able to stand up. That was a given. The jacket caught onto the ledge, pulling off and dangled from it like a coat hook, but that would be fine. They only wished they could have grabbed something warmer for her, something that stuck better, but that didn't matter right now. Leaving mattered more. They were warm enough for now. Bending down, they wiped the tears from her cheek. Despite being unable to see her eyes past the dark brown bangs, the tears were evident.

Frara hadn't spoken up- but she didn't need to. A small smile graced her before she dug one tiny fist into the pockets of her overalls. While the smile was not reciprocated, it did not matter. With silent agreement (silent urging, more like it. Frara certainly was uncomfortable wth walking in rain that was to their knees), Frisk held her in their arms, glancing at the original home for a moment before leaving. Their heart sprung. It pulsed rapidly at the prospect of leaving- too amazing to be real. It really was happening- if it weren't for their child's shivering form, they wouldn't figure so. Still, they shouldn't doubt that feeling. If they do, it might disappear like everything else. Frara would be taken away from them, then. If they found out about Chisk...

That was another thought that they chose to not imagine. The finalization of their fate occurred with the final push of the mansion's gates. They opened with a reluctance that Frisk felt a while ago- but they gave in ultimately before closing behind them. They only needed to leave somewhere, anywhere after that.

But first, Chara.

The rain pattered against the concrete. Water refused to soak into the ground, some creating running puddles. That was fine for now. They wouldn't stay in Mount Ebbot. It was safe until morning. It was raining a ton, they just realized that after their sweater grew waterlogged and the water rushed- the forecast had predicted that of course, but Frisk never believed them. It helped that they only heard it- they weren't allowed much access to television. Not after the Chara incident, but the situation would still have turned out the same regardless of weather. They were determined to push past the thick doses of rain. Their lungs were burning with each stride as the body clung closer for warmth, they refused to go back. It was risky- but that was what you got when your fake name had mostly "Risk" in it.

They couldn't return home even if they wanted to, not with him waiting there again and the prospect of him and Frara. Frisk wouldn't allow that. The age didn't matter- a 15 year old was still, by large, capable of fighting. They won't let Frara deal with that.

Chara didn't even let _Frisk_ deal with that. The last encounter helped lead to this. Chara was hurt far more than Frisk would ever allow. If they weren't physically unable- if they pushed themselves despite Chara's demand, against the chances of injury. If they didn't tell Chara at all, actually...Chara wouldn't have been in the situation at all and they certainly wouldn't have been as much pain as they were. This was okay, Frara was safe for now so their turmoil didn't matter. Chisk was definitely safe. That was what mattered now. As long as everyone was safe, Frisk would be fine. Chara made sure that was the case. They trusted Chara- they trusted them _immensely_ so, it almost hurt how much.

Their children mattered, that was the only idea that had much certainty in Frisk's head.

"Mommy?" Frara's muffled voice tore Frisk from their thoughts. "Dad..?" Frisk stopped their pace, craning their head down as they pushed away their bangs. Bright red eyes blinked before focusing themselves once more. Frisk held back a chuckle; Frara looked and acted like Chara. If the situation wasn't terrible, it might have been adorable.

Frisk nodded at her. They hated traveling, especially during the rain. Directions were difficult when you hardly spoke a word unless forced to, but it was worse when your vision was blurred. They asked a few times for directions here and there before this situation, but their voice always cut itself off. It wasn't safe to talk anymore. It hurt to speak, so they refused to. That seemed to satisfy Frara, as they were used to their silence; her head went back to being buried into her parent's sweater as a result. Frisk closed their eyes. Their head somewhat titled as they let their legs cool off from running, shifting into a walk as the water soaked their boots. They let their head get pelted with the cooling rain as they took in the smell. It was relaxing- Mount Ebott was tranquil in nature. It was strange considering the legend that existed. Its that legend that kept people away as a result, so they were safe for now. Frisk had to keep telling themselves that.

They let themselves reflect the passed events cautiously as fear pushed through. The passed was more reassuring than the present, better than thinking of the water, even. They bounced Frara as they pushed her closer to their chest. A smile tugging on their mouth despite the memories.

They were seven when they met Chara, they realized. Seven. Not an age that should have signified this. Not an age that usually led to something like this, but it had. They were thirteen when Frara and Chisk were born- Frisk's parents didn't even know they existed until they turned two. With all the medical equipment needed for Frara and Chisk, it left a bitter taste in their mouth. They were simply absent that long. A massive house meant that things could be hidden fairly well. People kept to themselves and, quite frankly, Frisk had their own money. That's partially the reason they lived in the mansion. Either way, that meant children were capable of being hidden. Medical histories could be hidden, lives could be changed. They wouldn't notice, nor did they care. They were too angry at Frisk to pay them any mind. 

That was, until they knew the parents in question. Frisk shivered, but pressed onward. The rain getting worse by the minute. They wondered if Chara had something warmer, but anything was warmer than this. They glanced down at Frara once more. They needed clothes, too. She was going to get sick.

It just made Frisk feel worse than they had before. A knot twisted at the pit of their stomach. They hurt Chara with this and now they'll hurt Frara and Chisk. They sighed, shivering as they done so.

Chara was a different story. Chara was older than Frisk, but not by much-give or take a few months. They were 16 as a result. Chara, however, acted much older than that- one had to with their family, but Chara was happy with their life.

Frisk was guilty when they sprung this on them. It ate at them, but they didn't tell Chara. Chara had their life destroyed by Frisk. It was natural for them to try not to make it worse for Chara, despite the latter's insistence.

"Frisk!" They turned, blinking silently before smiling. The bounded towards the other, Frara craning her head just enough to cause a gasp.

"Dad..?" Pushing her bangs, her red eyes lit up in confirmation. They recognized the hut- its backyard was practically attached to Ebott. It was a unique structure that stayed within the years. It held memories that would make anyone blush. With Frara moving so frequently, their grip loosened. They trembled, their feet loosing their footing as the ground was growing slicker.

When did the water get that bad?

Chara's eyes lit up as they pushed towards the other, Chisk's eyes nearly identical save their their color. He tried pushing past the water moving passed his feet, trying to reach the other parent, but his steps are short and he couldn't walk without the awkwardness behind it still. He wouldn't go far, and knowing Chisk, it would only serve to cause harm. With a single, fluid motion, Chara scooped up Chisk, but paused. Their eyes locking on Frisk, clouding in fear. Frisk could see cogs turning, but nothing connecting.

They hadn't planned for a sudden surge of water to rush, especially the sudden surge to sweep them closer to the hole. Unable to hold Frara and gain balance, they tightened their grip on Frara. 

The same legend that made them meet would be the same legend that killed them. Frisk didn't hear them calling out their name for a second time as they fell. Mount Ebott was drenched and it was only a matter of time before one of them fell.

At least Frisk would take the brunt of the landing. Chara could save her then. That was just another tally of sin they committed. They only wished they could have made it up to them before this event. The guilt ate Frisk as their lungs emptied of air, a silent scream taking away each breath as they held the child tightly. Their back hitting the floor with a thud that was sickening.

The world spiraled as Frisk's vision started to falter. The corners of their vision darkening as two figures made their appearances. They were far head of them, above them, actually, but they didn't see them well.

Frara was alive; Frisk could feel her squirming on top of them. Her tiny hands pressing themselves against her parent, trying to wake them up. Maybe-if Frisk concentrated, she was talking, but static filled their ears like a broken TV set. As multiple sounds, none of them coherent, flooded their clogged ears with force- they could almost swear they heard a few thumps, but they weren't sure- only one was clear and coherent enough to send chills down their spine before the world left them.

"Howdy! My name is Flowey the Flower!"


	2. Welcome to the UNDERGROUND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Frisk fell, Chara came tumbling after. They don't know how to remedy the situation, but everything they have been doing feels wrong. Meanwhile, Frara tries being tougher than she actually is. 
> 
> Why does Chara feel like they know his real name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing Frara. She's too cute. All brawn, no brain. Chara needs to fix that attitude.

Chara never expected this, but there were plenty of wonderful outcomes that came from the unexpected. If they didn't welcome the unexpected, then they wouldn't be in the situation they were in.

More over, they wouldn't have met Frisk if they didn't welcome the unexpected. Then again, no one would assume they would meet someone like Frisk. Fame aside, meeting Frisk alone was a very strange turn of events. Seeing them excited to see them was another strange event. Chara never saw a person wish to be close to them, willingly, anyway.

They didn't have a terrible life- nothing as grand or adventurous as Frisk's old home life (though, adventurous wasn't the proper word to use when you couldn't add poison to it), but it was relatively rough. Their parents weren't horrible- quite the contrary if Chara ever told anyone, but that didn't mean it wasn't rough to some degree.

They weren't bad parents, but they were sick more frequently than most people they ever met. Chara hadn't met anyone quite like them; they were sickly sweet like that in the best of times. They just didn't realize how applicable "sickly sweet" was to them. With a 'survival of the fittest' motto hastily tacked, the world forced people that were that sweet to fade. If they didn't fade, they would turn.

They faded with the world. If they focused more, they might have been able to hear their mother's words echo back. Her words sounded like they fit in a song; her voice floating, fit to be played on a violin. The words itself weren't hitting the right notes anymore after years of her absence, but the meaning hadn't left.

Their father was a different beast all together. Over all, they were pleasant. They loved him and he reciprocated. He, however, worked harder than most had to work. When their mom fallen sick, he was barely visible anymore. Between constant battles from both his jobs and his home life, he wasn't seen frequently.

This didn't mean a piece, a minuscule piece, but still a piece nonetheless, hated him despite knowing the reason behind disappearances. That didn't remove the sudden realization they were alone. Though, it did help when they were going to be alone in the long run. He was human; a strong human, but still a human. He couldn't work forever at that pace, especially without having the ability to sleep in the process of that. For Chara, when their father collapsed,  it was almost inevitable.

At the time? It wasn't thought so. They freaked; that was just as inevitable in hindsight, too. They begged and pleaded, but no one came to save him. No one bothered to come. Strange, considering he often aided those when they needed it. While naive, they believed it wasn't anyone's fault for that besides circumstance.

They knew better the second time around.

If she knew what occurred in the anniversary of her passing after all those years...Chara wasn't determined enough to figure that out. Not yet. It was still too soon. Her voice was bad enough. The songs it played were worse. To hear that song fade from such a devastating disease, to sense that the end of those lyrics would have neared when they had after every treatment, was devastating.

To see that no one bothered to care about their mother's passing was life-altering. She was different than their dad; she was often helping the charities that wandered in. Her songs fading by the end, but ultimately well received.

They hated people. They hated humanity. If people could remove one from their lives that meant something, so easily, who was to say they wouldn't do it again in a heart beat to satisfy themselves?

So, they made rules, boundaries to make sure they wouldn't get crossed like that.  These boundaries a stern reputation that made even the biggest man crumble regardless of their age. This worked for years, but then they turned eight. Things changed instantaneous after they turned eight.

They met Frisk that day. Frisk took extra time to convince them of coming home with them, but they had. It wasn't easy by any stretch; Frisk had to lose a few dishes and most of the clothes that were given were gone by the time they let them in their home, but it was worth it.

Their parents weren't with them, but they were still fed, bathed and had a bed to sleep in. It was wonderful enough. Chara almost waited for Frisk to fade away like every nice person had. They waited for the ban hammer to rush down on them.

It hadn't come and Frisk didn't fade.

Chara wouldn't let that unexpected surprise fade, even if it meant getting hurt in the process. This was more accurate than Chara imagined it would be.

More unexpected events followed that meeting years ago, then the anniversary brought it to fruition. It was scary, Frisk begged them to leave because they knew everything. They knew far too much about Frisk at the age of 14 than the parents that raised Frisk had, but that wasn't the case here.

Why would they leave the one that made them hate humanity less? Frisk was odd, but they loved that about them. The unexpected events were perfect despite being just that, unexpected event. Frara and Chisk were the results of that unexpected event, so they weren't terrible. 

Unexpected events can be good. Some of the time. This event, however, was anything but good.

Everything was a blurred mess; a slop of purple and blue before it quickly left their line of sight. The scream didn't hit their ears until the sickening thud and the pleads had.

They were shaking- trembling at the idea that crossed their mind. They weren't prepared for that. Weren't sure if they could handle losing both Frara and Frisk at the same time.

They weren't prepared to lose someone they cared about again. They knew the legend well enough.

A soft, but urgent, tug alerted them of the child in their arms. Chisk fidgeted softly, his mouth moving frantically without the words to back it up. His dark eyes were fixated on the hole, his nose scrunched up while doing so. His mop of brown mess, while lighter and shorter than his sister's, spilled in every direction as if to show his discomfort. He was shaking, but from the rain or discomfort, they hadn't distinguished.

He was just like Frisk, only bite-sized and messier.

"Sissa!" Chisk suddenly blurted out. It sounded close to a muffled cry. Just like his parent, he was mostly silent save for some small bursts of sound here and there. Discomforting, to say the least. "Sissa's there!" Chara could feel their chest tighten.

How do you explain anything that harsh to a two-year-old?

They peered downward, their red eyes widening at the sight. Frisk wasn't moving, but Frara was. Her fists trying to will her parent up. They shook before.

She shouldn't have seen that. She shouldn't still see that. Taking a breath in with a tight grip on Chisk, they fell down.

It wasn't the most logical of options, but they weren't known for their wise decisions. Most of the time, anyway. The fall wasn't long; the water mysteriously vanishing once they landed on a strange flower patch, but Chara only kept that at the back of their mind.

Frisk first, uncovering the mysterious hole, later.

While the fall nearly hurt their feet, it caused Frara to become aware of them.Frara turned, her overalls making a sloshing sound as water exited her pants when she moved. She sniffled, tiny legs heaving her off from her parent to reach to the other. Her tiny fingers found themselves wrapped around their pant leg tightly. She sniffled once more, letting out a shiver and a cough.

"D-D-Daddy!" She coughed out, hiccuping soon after. She peered up at the child- a giant compared to her that she called dad, with wet tears dripped down her tan cheeks. "M-M-Mama...not up..." She let herself give out a muffled cry. They winced as pain flowed from their injured foot, but they knelt, a free arm finding themselves wrapped around her body.  Chisk squirmed, his head pressed against the two as he tried pushing away. He wasn't successful, but he did try.

"Chisk, Frara, move away," Chara cooed as they nuzzled their daughter. "Mom's fine. I'll make sure of it. Promise." Chara's heart flattened. That wasn't a promise they were certain they could keep, but they didn't need to know that. "See that overhang? Stay under it. Remember what mom said, right?"

Frara pouted. "Gives us the sickies." Her face scrunched. "But Mama-" They wished they had Frisk's endless amounts of patience. It would have helped right now.

"Now, Frara." A stern silence filled the air. Chisk long since obeyed the command, but Frara was hesitant to. She stared at them before huffing, stomping away as the flowers crunched beneath her boots. They sighed, Frara certainly had their temperament. Next time, Chara might work on that.

They weren't sure, they liked that attitude. It helped people steer clear from them. Frisk might not be so sure that was a proper lesson to be had.

They weren't eager to check on Frisk; they knew the outcome of it. Their father went still like that. They shifted position, choosing to sit on the oddly dry ground. They lifted Frisk from their original position, their head cradled in Chara's arms. They shivered at the outcome that would happen. They'll check and-

Wait, there was a pulse! Chara lifted them a higher, high enough for their head to barely touch Frisk's chest.

The fall must have knocked them out, but they were fine. Frisk was fine. They didn't die, they didn't lose them.The soft movement of their chest helped make the statement complete.

Everything was nice once more.

Well, it was until Chara remembered the situation they were in still.

"Dad...do flowers talk?" Chisk asked, his voice raised slightly. Chara's body reacted on instinct. Heaving Frisk's body, they stood, glaring as their children ran from the opening in the wall.  Frara answered before Chara had the chance to.

"Stoopie, flowers don't!" Frara glared at the her twin for a moment before craning her head to see her father. She wasn't so sure, but she wanted to be sure when Chara was around. "Right?" 

They nodded at Frara, sighing at the bickering children. Frara was known for making up stories. While Chisk wasn't vocal about it, they knew they always fell for them. Then again, they just fell in a hole that conveniently had an open wall...

If they had a free hand, they would have slapped themselves. Talking flowers did not exist. No matter the circumstances here at this point, they did not exist. Cannibals? Maybe, but that was more believable than a talking flower. Cannibals sounded much more plausible.

Though, a talking flower might be nicer than a cannibal. They shook their head. If that was a thought...

They needed Frisk to wake up badly. They needed them to ground them. Anything to give them even the slightest inkling of hope they aren't going crazy. It was a losing battle by themselves. Most of all, they just wanted Frisk.

They doubted even Frisk would ground them after entering a cavern. This cavern was not as dark as the "hallway", but nearly dark nonetheless. It was underground all the same, but light flickered from...somewhere. They weren't quite sure where. That wasn't the sight that disturbed reality itself.

"Howdy!"

There was a fucking flower smack dab in the center of the room, different from the other smaller, inanimate flowers. He had a smug grin before it morphed into something else entirely.

Can flowers feel confused? Wait-how did this flower even talk and have a face to begin with? Their teeth clenched together, a glare forming. Frara backed off from Chara almost immediately, making them flinch.

It was a curse to have red eyes like theirs, even more of a curse to have anger as easily ignited as theirs. They shivered, sighing as agitation quickly formed at the pit of their being.

"Howdy!" The flower seemed less eager repeating the phrase again. His eyes drifting between person to person. Frara probably was as tall as the flower. That didn't make it less ominous, but still.They could easily stomp on it if need be. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower, and you guys certainly don't belong here!"

"Not shit, Sherlock," Chara snapped. Flowey flinched, his smile wavering slightly. "Didn't know you were a detective. Great skill there. Brilliant."

Flowey didn't miss a beat. "Haha, funny." His smug grin returning once more. "This is certainly a strange case here. The strangest I've ever come across! But, where are my manners? You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren't you Chara? "

Chara backed off, their legs nearly giving out. "Your a talking flower. _A talking flower that knows my name._ " They didn't want to hear themselves anymore. Each word made them sound even more ridiculous than the last word.

_This thing can't know my name. This can't be happening. Oh god, Frisk...How would you react to this? How would I explain that I taught Frara a curse word because a talking flower made me curse?_

"Surprised? Shocked? Bamboozled?" He giggled, his overly cheery voice sent chills down their spine as they placed Frisk down. "Like I said, this wasn't supposed to happen! Golly, you must be so confused right now!" The flower tilted his head, a frown was quickly replaced with a toothy grin.

"Happen?" Frara snuggled closer to their leg as Flowey drew near. Chisk already started hiding behind them, tears springing from their form as they sniffled.  Chisk and Frara's fear filled them with DETERMINATION they didn't know they had, their reflexes kicking in as they grabbed a pocket knife they hid in their cargo pant's compartment.

Frisk wouldn't approve of them killing a creature of any kind, but no one threatened their children.

Not even a flower.

With the knife aimed squarely at the plant in question, they steadied themselves. They weren't sure if a knife would cut them-it wasn't a thick blade, but they had no other option. Flowey just laughed.

"Looks like you forgot what the UNDERGROUND is like. Its great that, I guess, little old me would have to do the trick!" He snickered once more before a box appeared in front of them. "Are you ready? Here we go!"

A heart appeared in the center of the box. Their kids were screaming at the sudden shock of it as two more suddenly appeared beside them. Flowey titled his head.

"See that heart? That's your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!" It dawned on Chara then. Those two hearts...They glanced at Frara and Chisk, making sure they were safe. The only one not shown was Frisk, much to their relief. "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. Judging by your expression, you're probably asking me right now, 'what's LV?'. Why, it stands for LOVE, of course!"

They stepped back with the small knife clenched in their hand.

"You want LOVE, dontcha? Well, of course, I'll share some with you!" White pellets began to accumulate around them in a circle, pausing afterwards. They spun, but didn't do much else.  Their form dramatically changed, teeth changing into sharp fangs, it was reminiscent of a video game Chara played with Frisk once.

_All they needed to do was brace themselves and protect._ They repeated that phrase before, but it didn't seem necessary prior. They held their breath, their blade trembling as their hands shook.

"I'm sorry, Chara." He replied sincerely. How could he shift his faces like that? "I know its not your fault for changing the game, but rules are rules! I didn't think you would do something so reckless like this! I thought you hated people..." Flowey's accusation sliced like the knife they had. Frara shifted slightly, wavering at the accusation.

"Dad loves Mama!" Frara puffed out her cheeks, rushing forward. "Dad is super! Take.it.back.you.doodoo head!" Flowey's face contorted, hissing at the sudden slur.

"Frara, get back here-"

"Doodoo head?" His eyes turned black as a sneer began to form bigger than they ever seen on anyone or anything. They were about to charge, their blade ready to be thrown, but Flowey laughed. "Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this? You must be insane!" Suddenly, Chisk and Chara were removed from the box entirely.The pellets disappearing around them as a result and position themselves in a circle around Frara instead.

"You... _Don't you dare_!" Chara growled, pounding the box. If Flowey was scared, he surely didn't show it. "Don't you lay a fucking leaf on her! I swear-"

"In this world...." His voice echoed against the cavern. Frara trembled, their eyes locked onto Flowey as they brought their fists out. They always tried looking tough in front of Chara.

She wasn't sure if this was appropriate right now. She saw people do this on the TV on those weird shows Dad showed them sometimes. They weren't supposed to tell mom that...She wavered, but she was determined. She didn't have a choice at this point.

"Its kill or be killed. It would have been fun to see more of you-"

**_"-touch her and you'll be dead where you stand, Asriel!"_ ** Silence. The silence was like a fog that only last for a few minutes before being defeated by Flowey.

_"What did you call me?"_ His face contorted. He backed the pellets away from Frara, but it only made them more uneasy.

"I-I-" Chara really didn't know what they meant by the name. It felt natural to call him Asriel at the moment, despite the protests. They shouldn't have. They knew they should have.

**_"DIE!"_ ** The pellets reappeared. Before Chara could react, they slammed into Frara's SOUL. A piercing scream flooded their ears, but that was all it took, but Frara still stood.

Their HP quickly filling up like Flowey's attack did nothing. Flowey's gaze drifted away from them, shock and hurt tracing their features as a fireball caught them offguard.

"What a terrible creature..." A feminine voice murmured. "Torturing such a poor, innocent youth..."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara's not very threatening. Either way, expect Chara and Frisk bonding next chapter. Fluff warning!


	3. Not a Demon, but Not an Angel: Meeting the Caretaker of the Ruins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet the Caretaker of the Ruins. At the same time, new information comes to light that causes a meltdown that only Chara could remedy.
> 
> Oh, how could one forget the creepy voice that had a flirtatious nature?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Misgendering! Triggering content.

A tall figure stepped out from the archway, her feet thumping rhythmic with each step. Her strides were long, but the air was clear. She bowed her head, smiling as Flowey disappeared after the attack hit on target. The air smelt of pure cinnamon as she grew closer.  She paused, sighing once more.

"What a truly terrible creature..." Leaves rustled as Frara moved when she shivered, emitting as a gasp before pointing.

"You a moo!" Frara giggled, recovering from the sudden attack of the flower. She didn't know the reason; Flowey left a bad taste in her mouth, but this woman felt different. Serene, like her bunny. Chara blinked, their eyes locking on Frara's small form as she tried standing up once more. They didn't move, their breath held in. The creature they were sure was a goat of some kind, tilted her head. Her eyes drifting between Chisk and Chara before settling on Frisk's form. A frown settled on her.

"Oh my..." The Goat-woman gasped, her features only relaxing slightly as Frara approached her. Her hands open with a smile. Chara reached out, unsure of how the woman would react. However, nothing met with anything. Their hand simply grasped air.

They couldn't protect her, even if they wanted to. Chara bit back, recoiling at their own cowardice as they dropped the pocket knife silently. The woman was an unexpected result that could prove dangerous; they couldn't move their body even if they tried. They were rooted to the ground. The woman was cautious; pausing as she figured out the next approach.

Chara shook, holding back Chisk. He didn't need to be held back though. He was a cautious child; as a baby, he refused to do much if it had any ability to harm him. A trait that proved to be helpful at preserving his life, but a curse as well. He stayed quiet, his eyes focusing on the goat-woman and Frara as he fidgeted. His mouth curved into a permanent frown as he done so.

"You a moo!" Frara giggled, repeating the phrase once more as she tugged on the purple gown. She must have seen like a giant compared to her. She was a giant next to Chara. The woman must have seen the apprehension, but wanted to comfort the child before she brought up the subject. She chuckled, a smile forming from anxious features.

"I am not a cow, my child," She answers politely, chuckling at her silliness as her paws lifted her up. Frara took this opportunity to touch the goat-woman's horns, squealing in delight. "Moo! Moo!" The woman shook her head, her smile falling for a split second.

"You do not need to be afraid, young one. I do not wish to harm you or your sibling," She places Frara down, looking at Chara more directly. Frara's immediately toyed with the oversized gown once more, ignoring the conversation. She didn't understand some of what she said. She sounded like Mom when they had a booboo and she had to get spray with the icky stuff. She didn't remember what Mom called it, but it stung. Still, it felt nice and she smelt like cinnamon. Another bonus.

Mom...Frara paused, her mouth quivering as she peered at her mother. She shook her head, her fingers toying with the threads from her overalls. No, she needed to stop that. She took a deep breath before returning to toy with the oversized gown once more. Anything to distract her from the growing knot in her stomach. Mom didn't like it when that appeared, so she won't keep it.

Chara's eyes widen, their mouth gaping to form words that didn't become audible once they hear the term used.

 _Siblings. She thinks we're siblings._ Chara shook their head. _Of course she'd think that. Do we look that young? Of course we do.  
_

They never did have a chance to act their age. Did Frisk ever act their age? They tried picturing it. A frilly, fruru Frisk. That wasn't an image they thought of when they imagine Frisk. They sighed, unable to counter the woman even if they tried. Their voice won't work.

"Dad, look look!" Frara bounced, her smile taking up half her face in the process. Her legs were confident this time as they ran over, tugging of Chara before pointing towards the archway. Chara blinked, shock forming along their features as a blush tugged against their cheeks. The woman blinked as well, her eyes wide.

"D-Dad?" She stuttered, her regal form breaking for a moment. Her mouth moving in a similar fashion to Chara's before settling with the right phrase. "I-I am terribly sorry. I did not wish to offend you. "She cleared her throat, a blush painting her furred cheeks.

"It's...fine, really. I'm not that old, anyway. " Chara stuttered, sighing themselves. Their voice breaking off as they stared at Frisk, the object in question that Frara was pointing to. Frisk shook, their body trembling for a split second before a moan escaped.

At least Frisk was starting to wake. Their body eased as they began attempting to sit up, but it was against it's approval. With a groan, they fell once more. Frara skidded over, landing to her mother as she pushes against their side.

"You should be careful.Here, this might help. Your body must be weakened from the fall," She sauntered over, her paws checking Frisk for a split second as they glowed a form of green. Chara tensed their form. "There is a lot to be discussed, my children. This is not the place to discuss it. For now, we must journey forward. However, this might be of use." Her voice was soft, full of kindness as she boosted Frisk up to their feet.

They blinked. A silence that couldn't be placed filled the air.

"What is... this..?" Frisk's voice was ridged, soft and tiny. Calmness illuminated it, but Chara knew better. Something was off- they just didn't know how. "Who are you?" They tilted their head, their eyes locking onto Chara's for a moment. As if Chara had that answer. They gave a sheepish return as Frisk faced the creature in the room.

They were neutral, they realized. Chara saw them that way a few times; it wasn't a rare sight by far, but it wasn't a comforting one, either.

"I believe I forgot to tell my name. I am-" She started, a smile forming once more as she spoke.

 ** _"She is Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS,"_ ** a second voice filled Frisk's ears. They didn't respond to it. They head of this voice; it wasn't a voice that meant well. They smiled at Toriel, though. Nodded as she nudged them forward. **_"You should know this spiel by now! Jeez, you know-"_**

 _"I really don't know what you mean."_ Frisk responded dutifully. They glanced at Chara, waving them off as they pushed forward. Frara and Chisk sauntered behind Toriel with a sense of duty behind each step. That or Frara dared Chisk to something again. Frisk didn't pay attention much. "I haven't been here before. I never met Toriel before." The voice paused, but an instinctual scowl formed in their head. They didn't need to see it to know it was there.

 _ **"You really don't remember?"**_ It sounded pained. **_"God, you really are just a useless toy!"_ ** Frisk immediately halted their pace. Their face twisting from their neutral facade. Their heart shrank, a weight added before they pressed forward once more. A hand grasped their's. Chara.

"Frisk?" They whispered, red eyes shining with concern. Frisk blinked. "Are...you okay?"

 ** _"Did I strike a chord on the first try? Lucky me! Who is he again? Chara? What do you see in him? Dude, she's not fine! Are you blind? Or stupid?"_** It said with finality, taking pleasure in Frisk's reaction when it misgendered them.They flinched when that sunk in. **_"Your memories are strange. Humans are strange, but you have got to be the strangest. Did he call you an object? Is that what you are? She's a broken thing, then. Useless. Why would she be okay with that? Just look at this mess! Totally useless for the cause! Anything but okay, but I'm sure he meant well. Do you think so, Re?"_** They weren't sure who they were talking to anymore, but they didn't care.

They hoped that was what they would believe, anyway. Frisk didn't respond. Chara bit back, their eyes darting back. Toriel was moving forward, busy with teaching Frara proper FIGHTING etiquette. But really, it wasn't a FIGHT. Chara fidgeted.They didn't have experience with comforting. They weren't good at it.

Frisk trembled, tears grazing the corners of their eyes. Chara shifted, their fingers pushing the tears away. They sniffled, but didn't move.

"Frisk-"

 ** _"You need to be prettier. A toy needs to be pretty. Ain't that what a singer is these days? Haven't been able to see one or hear 'em. Haven't been to the surface in a century. Don't think this was 'posed to happen, but I can take what I get,"_** It shrugged. It didn't care that they were uncomfortable. They were cute, therefore, it fit. ** _"What's wrong? Am I wrong? If I am, then you aren't opposing."_ ** It drawled the last word before a cruel realization dawned. **_"Are you scared, darling?"_**

Darling. They fell back. Their eyes darting back and forth between Toriel and Chara. Toriel turned sharply, her body moving quicker than anything they've before. Her paws meeting Frisk's back before they grew dizzy. Words, begs, everything flooded Frisk's senses. Blurs were removed. Toriel seemed to stay quiet.

They couldn't see. Did she disappear? Or was she aware of Frisk being broken? She was disgusted, that was obvious. Their breath came to a halt.

Darling. Images popped up in their head. The scars, the screams, the begs. Their parents actually telling them to-the last image in their head faded when something scowled in disgust. It wasn't towards them; it radiated off a figure they hadn't met before, and to themselves. A person they hadn't seen. They bit back. They didn't speak. They couldn't speak, anyway. Their throat played dead.

**_"Shouldn't have seen that. That was pushing it, I do admit."_ **

The figure in question was tan; the person's skin slightly charred like they had been electrocuted. Their hair, while brown, closely resembled a black in the process. It was straight and long, reaching their waist even when they bent to see Frisk. They didn't know which portion of this figure was more bizarre; their cowboy attire that bobbed when they moved or their glowing yellow eyes that took up half their face.

 ** _"My name is Ann, "_** She stated while smiling through her crooked teeth. **_"I am neither a demon that marches forward nor an angel. I am a curse."_** She disappeared as suddenly as she appeared, her form imprinted into Frisk's memory. **_"I'm following you. You are never going to stop seeing me. Get used to it."_**

 _"FRISK!" _ They shook themselves awake, Chara's face suddenly appearing out of nowhere.  Their pink tinted cheeks were wet, soaked as their eyes glimmering from the wetness. They blinked, forcing a smile when they saw Frisk come back to their senses. "Mo-Toriel, had taken them away for the day. Lessons will resume tomorrow." Chara's voice faded, unsure of what to say. That was fine. It was fine for Frisk.

They collapsed in Chara's arms, their face buried into their green and yellow sweater. Chara stiffened, their arms not moving until they settled for an option. Frisk felt arms tug around them as their body shook. Everything hurt, they did it again.

They weren't good; if they were, then they wouldn't have scared Frara and Chisk. They wouldn't have scared Chara and hurt them again.

"Frisk..."Chara never spoke as softly as they had then. Their fingers tracing through their hair and back as each shudder quickly rid of them. They were afraid- Chara doubted they were afraid of the same things, but they were afraid. "What happened back there?" It was cautious. Frisk tensed, a shudder running through them.

They couldn't tell Chara, but they couldn't lie. They weren't good that that. Frisk decided to not answer. That was the better option presented.

"Frisk..." They pressed. "I won't let you dance around the subject." They almost forgot how stubborn Frisk could be when they were determined enough.

"Why do you bother?" Chara blinked.

"Excuse me?" They craned their head, but Frisk refused to let them look them in the eye. They wouldn't have the resolve then. "Frisk, you're not making any-"

"Why are you bothering with me?" They repeated, scowling. It was a rare treat to see. "Can't you see I'm broken?" Chara scrunched their nose, unable to process it.

Chara was pressed for words. Frisk was an oddity. That was the only answer they came up with. People that were the most put together always thought they were otherwise. If anyone ever told them otherwise, it would solidify the point. "I think your perfect." They squeaked.

"Why?" They turned away. Perfect people, if there were such things as that, always thought of themselves as otherwise. Chara thought that was stupid, too.

"Why wouldn't I?" Chara challenged, their face buried into the nape of their neck. Frisk's hair tickling them in the process. Frisk shivered, but made no attempt to try to face them. Chara's fingers landed under Frisk's sweater, drifting across their form. They flinched from the touch. They grew determined as Frisk struggled with their expression. "You make me hate people less. If shitty people can create someone as beautiful, as sweet, as loving and as kind as you, then people must be great at something."

They didn't answer. They mumbled as Chara brought them closer.

"Perfect people always have that problem, "Chara mused. Frisk craned their neck. "Always think they aren't. Its stupid, in my opinion at least. People are selfish enough to forget about others, but aren't vain enough to believe themselves? That's almost too rich."

That is why no one bothered to ask you.

"You are perfect, you know." It wasn't loud, but it was loud enough for Chara to burst in a roaring fit. "That's...why I don't get it..."

That made Chara stop. They debated, but ultimately dared to press on. "Get what? What is there to get?"

"Your perfect. You had a perfect opportunity. You could have made it, you know. Made it out there. You're..you're so strong. I don't get why..you bothered staying, saving me. Why do you find a broken toy lovable?"

"Toy?" It dawned on them suddenly. "Did it happen again?" A growl escaped their mouth. It happened, Chara couldn't believe the notion escaped them. They waited too long, they shouldn't have waited. They didn't have the necessities until today, but Chara knew they could have gotten more if they had to. If it made Frisk not get subjected to that torture one more day.

They promised to never let that happen again, and they blew it big time. They gripped Frisk tighter.

"P-Please, Chara-"

"I'm not going to calm down. I don't care what you say. I won't let some asshole make you cry because they can't get what they wanted. " It wasn't a secret; on the surface, Chara's nickname followed their attitude when they were angry. They were a demon to some. It was a nickname, while understandable at some point, was questioned by them. If Chara was a demon, then what was he?

"You can't, you..you can't!" Frisk stuttered, their heart beat faster now than when they were falling. Frisk stumbled, trying to push passed Chara. This was exactly what they were trying to prevent, wasn't it?

They did it again, they screwed up again.

 ** _You are a prize winner today, Re!_** Ann's form, however, showed concern. **_You blocked the thoughts. What possessed you to block those thoughts?_**

_Nothing._

**_You suck at lying._ **

_Go away._ Ann didn't press further, but she didn't leave. That didn't mean she won't speak of it later. Their stomach twists. Everything was wrong. They caused it again. They continued to cause it again.

_**Re?** _

Frisk shook before they hung on the other's neck. Their head buried in their neck. Tears streamed down their cheeks as Chara stops their pace."It was my fault. It was my fault. Its always my fault. I don't want you hurt again." They hiccuped as they continued. "I didn't want Frara to be seen. H-He found out and....as..as long as..." They didn't continue their phrase. Ah.

"You made a deal with him, didn't you?" They silently nodded, sniffling.

"I..I don't think..." Frisk took a deep breath. "I..I don't think we should stay like this..." Frisk let go, backing off. They stumbled, but managed to get a few meters before Chara caught them by the hand, standing in the RUINS entrance before stumbling, falling on one another. Frisk closes their eyes, unable to bother looking at them in the eyes anymore. It hurt to.

"Do you really think your a liability? Your really hurting me that much?" They grew silent before a wetness fell on their cheek. "Did..they really pound that into you?"

"I-I'm so sorry..." Frisk whimpered. They shouldn't have told them anything, but they weren't good at covering things up. They weren't good liars.

"I was scared," They declared, watching as Frisk blink in confusion. "I was terrified I lost you. I...I don't ever want to face that again. I...I don't know what they did to you, but I know for a fact you mean the world to me. I don't care what you say. You aren't a toy and you aren't broken. You're perfect. I'll even scream it to whatever created this shithole."

"Chara-"

"FRISK IS THE MOST PERFECT PERSON IN THE WORLD!" They couldn't believe they did that. Frisk didn't believe them that time, they cringed, a blush threatening to form.

"Chara, you don't-"

"No, we're not having this. We aren't doing this. We aren't going to do this here. I will not put up with that."

With a sudden jolt, Frisk was lifted into the air. Confusion washed over their features until a flurry of kisses flooded their vision. They laughed, all apprehension vanishing in an instant. "W-What do you _me-eee--eannn_ ~?" Chara's face brightened up, grinning before twirling.

"You know what I mean!" They chuckled, nuzzling them closer with every kiss.

"Y-You can't be-"

"FRISK IS THE BIGGEST CINNAMON ROLL THIS WORLD HAS CREATED, AND THEY ARE THE MOST PERFECT-"Frisk's giggles filled the room. "There's my Frisky Bits! I bet you Tubbs saw your _purrfection_ because you were gone for a while."

" _St-St-haa-p_ that!" It just made Chara's determination stronger. "D-Don't call me that! What if they hear?"

"Then they'll know!" They laughed again. "Let everyone know you're my Frisky Bits!" Frisk nuzzled into Chara's chin.

"Thank you." Frisk whispered softly. That wasn't a lie. Chara blushed, huffing out before pressing their forehead against the other. A tiny frown tugging at the corners before Chara cupped their chin.

"I don't want to hear you talk about yourself like that." Frisk stayed silent for a moment, unable to register the seriousness. "Frisk, I never want to hear you say that anymore. You are not a thing."

They held onto Chara. There were weights on their chest, there must have been. It made their chest grow heavier. It didn't make the original thoughts disappear, but it delayed their return. It cleared their head, at least.

 ** _That was selfish. No wonder they took everything._** They flinched at the accusation. Disgust radiated, it was partially directed at Frisk and partially directed at Ann herself for even suggesting it. It didn't stop her from suggesting it again, though. Despite the disgust, what fueled Ann to continue was her fascination of Frisk. 

They chose to ignore her this time.

"You are not a _thing_ , Frisk. " They didn't see Chara's face anymore. Their face went back to being buried into Chara's sweater again.  "Never listen to that asshole again. I don't care even care what those half-fucks did. You aren't a thing. You are the best damn person I've ever had the pleasure of being with.  I never want to hear you listening to those fuckers. Fuck them. Fuck every human, the world can end but I can assure you: you'd be the only one saved. So get that out your head."

 ** _Tsk. I can't see what you see in them._** Ann was mumbling something but didn't bother communicating it. **_Couldn't they have been more creative? Learn to sweep a girl off their feet once in a while!_ **

_Shut it._

Frisk blushed, Chara's long fingers drifting across their back, under their sweater as tickle their neck. They cried out as Chara pressed a special point on their back. This was perfect. Frisk didn't know what they did to deserve it. It was too perfect for them to have earned. They were pleased for right now. They wanted to keep that perfection as long as they were allowed it.

"I would even show you. It's tempting to. You make it hard not to." Chara smirked, eyeing Frisk.

As tempting as it was to keep things the same, they changed. Chara's advances, however, never faltered to be tempting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how "Chara" is short for "Character?" Following that same line of thought, "Ann" is short for "antagonist."  
> Please note: Ann is also based off of the Yellow SOUL of Justice.


	4. Instincts Part 1 (Intermission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in a mansion with their backgrounds tends to be difficult. Frisk wishes to change that.  
> (Flashback)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to explain what the heck some scenes were talking about, so I wanted to create a chapter dedicated to the first act of the situation before the underground in a nutshell.   
> TW: Rape mention, death mention, etc.

It was raining and their home was getting soaked. It wasn't a stable section, but it helped for the most part. It kept them save from people attacking them in he middle of the night. It kept them safe from the weather up until that day, most importantly. Getting sick was not an option when you have no ability to treat it yourself. It made their plight harder to accept. It hadn't been long since their mother's death. A two whole years without their parents. Two whole years helped create a persona that made them feared. There was an exception, there was always an exception to that rule.

This child was that exception and that made them feel...strange. They didn't know how to feel.

They gave them clothing, food, and various other necessities that weren't available through stealing. They seemed happy enough to give the belongings away, but Chara knew something bad would transpire if they bothered accepting them. 

They were an unexpected child to fall into their life- literally. Chara never expected another child to land on them from above, but that day was full of different, odd miracles that made that seem pale in comparison. They never did ask them why they were hidden in a room right above their lot- that wasn't the right question, then. The real question was harder to answer, at the time.

Why were they always hanging around the hospital?

They weren't sick- if Chara were checking them better. However, many people didn't look sick so they guessed that point was mute, but they weren't with family, either. They simply hung around Chara like they didn't realize Chara was watching them. Chara, on the other hand, just didn't want to be near them.

Too girly, too froufrou for comfort. They were just too stilted and unnatural.

Either way, Chara had an option to chose from they didn't think they'd have again. It wasn't a permanent home by any means- they would need to hide from their parents, but it was a home. They could escape from that offer- Frisk probably just pitied them. They didn't need a strange person's pity, especially if that person was as wealthy as Frisk. No one was nice out of the kindness of their heart.

They didn't need a person like that; they knew what rich people were capable of. After all, one person's fortune's can have a lasting influence on a person whether they are directly taken from. They knew what Charlotte Peterson has done; one wrong move and they could fall into a trap.

They didn't know the entire situation with their father, but part of it had to have been stress from the media scandal with Charlotte Peterson, the woman with all the influence that could easily turn others off. She's very successful at her job, if ruining someone's name was a job.  She was successful with other areas, but they knew so little of her at the time. All they knew was what she tried getting away with.

Pulling the family card was hardly a feat when you were fighting another family, one that's amazingly poorer than you, nonetheless.

Still, why would a rich child want to bother Chara? Especially with a request that was bizarre by itself because they were only a year younger than Chara themselves. Of course, this ignores the fact Chara didn't know anything about this child let alone their _name_.

They knew the answer in their head. It was an easy answer, really. However, it wouldn't matter if this nameless child was declined once. They would always offer that hand out, waiting for a response. As the rain pattered against their umbrella, they looked as though they were begging them to enter their home. That always amused Chara the most.

 _They wouldn't make it in the real world, would they?_ It was a bitter thought, considering the offer they brought up. They weren't even malicious when they brought up the offer, if Chara bothered to give them that credit. They were also determined enough to continue on despite the threats they made.

They accepted the offer, against their better instinct. After they had, they gave them their name.

"I hope you will love living at my home- our home," They corrected themselves, finally bothering to speak. Chara was too stunned by the voice to bother getting snide. "I must be a terrible host; didn't even tell you my name. You must think its rude of me, my apologies. My name is Frisk, I hope you will enjoy yourself. You deserve it Chara."

They enjoy it, immensely so.

Their instincts never dimmed as each day passed; they were waiting for the rug to be pulled from under their feet. It was typical of the rich to do something like that. Give them a taste of a life just to quickly deny them that. They braced themselves for it.

The impact never came because it never happened.

Frisk didn't remove the actions from them. They were stubborn and stayed with their decisions; they would demand the acceptance of each object no matter how much Chara denied. They wanted to get used to that, if only because the person offering was the strangest person they saw that needed protecting at all costs. 

From this stubbornness, problems occurred. Some weren't bad, but some weren't good, either. It created a chain of events that followed one after another after Frisk had found them. It was a slow progression, but the progression had changes that were almost too apparent to ignore.

One such change was occurred two years after their "move in." Chara wasn't thrilled with hiding, but it was something they grown used to over the course of their stay at the original creation and it was a nice addition here. While problems had to be sorted while staying there, it was quickly resolved. Frisk had that nature they didn't understand. They couldn't stay angry at a person that was that way. Finding out their mother had been the one and only Charlotte Peterson and their name wasn't even Frisk lead to arguments that had less than satisfactory endings. 

However, even an ending like that leads to unexpected answers. Charlotte wasn't exactly a picky person when it came to certain topics. Over the course of the two years, perfection was expected. They were angry at Frisk for denying the accusation that was prove accurate, but they couldn't fault them for Charlotte. Charlotte was a walking disaster maker, everyone that crossed paths with her would succumb it the disaster that followed. Frisk was not an exception. They were planning on making amends for that mistake (maybe even asking about Charlotte in the process), but they weren't able to.

Guilt bit at their stomach. It was a pointless vendetta, but they were forced to hide before much was accomplished between the two.

They didn't know if they were guilty because of that fight, or guilty because they were caught while in the midst of trying to apologize. It was guilt and it wasn't easy to ignore.However, this time was different. It was much different than they ever expected when they had to hide once more.

Frisk pulled something that they wouldn't ever consider, they wouldn't have dared to consider it as an option. It was too.. _disgusting_ to suggest it as an option, but they have. Frisk, maybe, didn't realize they suggested it when Chara was around, but they over heard. Reaction, however, is a fickle thing. Action isn't always the easiest task when you had to be level headed.

Their brother spotted Chara, Frisk managed to calm him down but the end result was difficult to remove from their thoughts. Chara couldn't see him clear enough, but the voice was unmistakably his. They grew used to hearing his voice throughout the home, despite the size. His voice was annoyingly catchy in that manner. It was almost addicting in that sense.  It made some of what was said difficult to imagine.

They almost thought that cheery voice was imaginary.

Frisk, however, was clear enough to see. Clear enough to see their disapproval, anyway. They weren't known for reacting well, they were always neutral, but they were ultimately struggling to continue that action.

As pleas were exchanged, Chara couldn't see the rest as a massive sprung was uttered. Someone fell, and from the sound, it as the lighter of the two. Cries escaped before they were suddenly muffled from grunts. The brother was doing something- something that Frisk knew all too well if Chara had to guess, until more foot steps piled in. Frisk wasn't expecting that as their expression couldn't hold the same neutral expression.

Frisk was gagging and Chara couldn't remedy it. It was a problem with no solution. With each yank and tear of cloth, they made sure they could recognize any of the voices that were there. They clenched their fists, biding their time. They couldn't move- bursting in wasn't an option. They were in the situation because of them. Putting more emphasis on that would just be beating a dead horse.

It didn't mean that there wouldn't be hell to pay. Mess with a demon's possession and the wrath will be great. This was especially so when they dared to utter what they did. They weren't getting away with that anytime soon. They just had to repeat that to make the situation different.

They sighed before they chastised themselves. _Its too early to be calling shots and now is definitely not the right time._ Two strikes. Its not the right time to be claiming that yet. _Too early, bad time._

They were done after a half hour, but when Chara tried tracking time, it felt longer. Their feet stumbling to keep them standing as they fixed themselves. _They didn't bother helping Frisk._ A few mutters confirmed it while a whimper echoed. The echo only worsened as slurs were tossed and something, Chara didn't _want_ to know what, made a terrifying crack before it fell. The words fell silent eventually and the world went still.

Frisk drew themselves closer to their chest as each sniffle made their body shutter. Chara paused, unable to act. Their arms were in the air and their hands were open, but they wouldn't touch the form below them. They acted on delay as they brought the whimpering form closer, ignoring the foul smell of iron, sweat and unmentionables. They would have sat there for as long as they wanted. Chara wouldn't have complained if they wanted that.

Frisk did just that: they sat for longer than Chara would ever admit before inching their way to the bathroom. Chara quickly protested this action, but Frisk didn't listen. Maybe it was the bitterness that ran through them, but they knew it wouldn't work, anyway. If Charlotte was anything, she was a liar. She would deny these actions existed even towards her child.

That wasn't a thought that should be imagined..

Chara didn't ever tell Frisk they knew exactly what happened, but there were things Chara had done to alleviate Frisk's misery. It took days to track down each one's location only with their voice as a method of tracking, but eventually they found them exactly.

They didn't figure that was a threat they would experience, especially if it came from them. All they had to do was utter their famous phrase before they begged. There wasn't much evidence to suggest much, but reportedly, they allowed them to beg. They would allow them to continually beg, but in the end it wouldn't matter if they had.

No one came whether they begged or not.

Nobody cared that they begged, either. Chara could care less, especially. They could have wasted every bit of air they had in their lungs, but it wouldn't mean they would care. Begging, however, was preferred before they were slaughtered one by one, the only evidence left being a trail of beautiful crimson writing: "Name the Fallen Human".

Although Chara decided to alleviate them, they wanted to bolt. They wanted to escape an incomprehensible situation. As a small purple mass curled on their lap trying to stay strong continued to whimper, they decided against their instincts.

A decision like that was dumb; they could have lost what they've gained by helping someone that's the child of a Peterson. They were devastated by Charlotte, personally. A portion believed it was almost fit for someone to go through that. They retracted the thought instantly. Frisk wasn't Charlotte. You couldn't choose your family like you couldn't choose sickness.

That same portion was annihilated by the other, saner portions of them when they bothered to look back.

Once upon a time, they listened to their gut; it was a portion that continued to stay by their side. These instincts were the only thing left that made them secure in their home. They made them feel right; it wasn't right when these instincts were muddled by Frisk. It wasn't fair the only stability they had to leave as well. It wasn't a right that Frisk was allowed to take.

They didn't go against it, either. The way Frisk beamed at them made their instincts grow rapidly. They weren't trusting of Frisk as though something could simply _break_ if they messed with the wrong part. They saw how small they were, how desperate...it was almost inevitable that they would break something. It didn't need to be physical, either. They ended up breaking everyone. Other portions preferred to bring up the brother incident. That alone made them shiver in disgust.

Despite all this, there was a voice in the back of their mind that didn't care about those worries. These would also grow at an alarming rate that was almost painful too acknowledge. While it was growing, it was also easy to ignore those approaching thoughts. Keep them at bay until those strange thoughts disappeared. Without much information to guide them, they were just voices that entered every now and then. They were friends, but something told them to stop interjecting themselves into a situation like that.

They needed help for themselves, they couldn't help Frisk. They'll forget these voices eventually. Until then, they'll just wait.

In theory, this was a perfect idea. In action, it was anything _but_ perfect.

Their instincts wouldn't shut up as another year passed, passing by their 13th birthday in the process. They knew Frisk better than they ever thought they would, but it made the warnings, while not unwelcome, worse by default. Instincts weren't supposed to act that way and with each instinct that morphed into a welcome sign, Chara's thoughts became more cluttered. A heat would radiate everytime they dream of them. They were imagining every single scenario.

Then they had to stumble on a scene they only imaged possible since they knew Frisk.

Frisk wasn't unable to speak, but they don't speak. Frisk was an oxymoron by themselves; a mute vocalist wasn't a combination that was foreseeable. If Chara's sight of the situation was correct, they were more like a living sacrifice more than a mute vocalist.  Yet, when they dared to use their voice, it would blossom throughout the home. It was a transformation when they sang; the home would come alive and become a home.

Additionally, the song made them feel different. It made them feel much bigger than they were before; it made them feel welcome. It was an intoxicating sound; an addicting little bit of noise that granted relief from the tension, only to create more of it. 

As Frisk sang, they glanced their way. They were the only two in the home at this time of night; their parents absent for the evening for an outing. Chara had inched their way closer as Frisk continued, their smile dropping. Chara's heart stopped for a moment.

"D-Did I do something?" Chara stumbled, their eyes avoiding the other's. They rubbed their palms against their chestnut colored shorts. They shivered as Frisk brushed against their arm. Frisk didn't make a sound as they brushed against their cheek before looking away again.

"I'm sorry, I..never had an audience at home before..." They shifted, their eyes falling onto the floorboards. They blushed as Chara's face grew wide with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overhear," Chara wavered. That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't truth either. "I loved..that. It was nice to hear you, uh...sing." Idiot. Frisk snickered before they hid in their sweater.

"Really?" Frisk's reply was nothing like their song. It was soft and forced. They grabbed their hands, coupling them in their own as they peeked up from sweater's covering. "Mother...never likes telling me that. Gloats the head, you know?"

Chara didn't know, actually. They weren't thinking much if they decided to admit, even if they did know."I don't think...that at all," They vehemently disagreed as a blush crossed their pale features. "Of..course..I think you're amazing..." They drawled out as Frisk drew closer. Frisk pressed their forehead against theirs as they smiled.

"You...think I'm amazing?" Their breath tickled Chara as they stared back at them. The silence was daunting. None of them reacted the way they figured the other would react. Chara's answer was short, muffled as Frisk met with Chara. The faint taste of cherry drowned out by the act alone. Their arms were entwining the other up like a web. Chara could hear their own heart beat as the heat built within them as the sounds of grunts emerged. 

There was something in each taste that made them crave more of the other. The taste burst as each tried dominating the other, like a battle that needed to be fought in order to move on. Chara's head tilted as they fought back as they gripped Frisk tighter. They moved a bit, their legs wrapping around Chara's waist with added pressure as Chara lifts them up in the air. It was a grind that made the first nearly burst before Frisk could remedy it. Frisk shifted, tangling the buttons, touching Chara...it was only a small act, but it made them erupt as they pushed against dry cloth...

The acts weren't great in terms of making out, far from that in reality, but no one could tell them otherwise as they cradled one another, their breathing ragged as they laid their. For once, their head was clear. If their head was cluttered with information before, it was emptied as the bed grew wetter as they were tangled together, most of it getting on Frisk's fancier pants than their sweater. If there were any objections, then they weren't from Frisk as they pressed their head against the other's chest.

Although the next day would be a struggle, it would be fine.

Chara, however, isn't the best with feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only briefly adding these because I'm in the middle of writing about the situation more in-depth in a different fanfic centered around Pre-Underground time, so some of what is written isn't entirely there. (If anything, its entirely too tame in comparison) So "random make out scene" might not actually be random make out scene. Its a summarized version of the long events that, eventually, will lead up to and then the Underground.


End file.
